The Loss Of The Great Harry Potter
by Flaire Delacour with Faith
Summary: Harry gets killed in at the end of a fight against Voldemort. Then come the funeral filled with mourning and tears.


The Death Of The Famous Harry Potter  
  
A thirty-year-old Harry crawled on his hands and knees trying to find shelter.  
  
The sun was glaring down on him and the plain was filled with bodies. Harry stopped and sat down. He saw someone coming across the plain but all he could see was the outline.  
  
The person got nearer and as he got nearer Harry recognised him and gasped.  
  
It was Voldemort his robes billowing in the breeze and his wand held tightly in his claw like hand.  
  
Harry grabbed a few bodies and piled them around him like a barricade. There was a deep cut on a Harry's chest and Harry ripped some material off his robe sleeves and put it over the cut.  
  
He held his wand tightly in his hand while he waited for Voldemort. Soon there was the sound of footsteps and Voldemort's pale face looked over the barricade.  
  
"Well, well Mr. Potter. I never thought I'd see you run from me," smiled Voldemort.  
  
Harry moved away, cutting his back on a piece of broken glass from a potions bottle.  
  
"I guess it's because there's no Dumbledore, Black or McGonagall to save you now is there? So you're pretty much alone now, aren't you Potter?" smiled Voldemort twirling his wand round in his fingers.  
  
Harry shot a spell at him and Voldemort recoiled. He threw his wand up in the air and watched it spin before catching it.  
  
He pointed the wand at Harry and muttered 'Crucio!'  
  
Harry's arms went behind his back and pain shot up then.  
  
"Ow!" shrieked Harry.  
  
"Well Harry ready to give up?" sneered Voldemort, his wand still pointed at Harry.  
  
"Never! You'll have to kill me!" yelled Harry.  
  
"That can be arranged. But you don't seriously want to die do you Harry? I mean, yes you will be able to see your parents, but is it really worth it? Think of the friends who will mourn over your loss, the guardian you were meeting with that will never know you well, not mention your family," said Voldemort.  
  
"It's worth it. At least I'll have died a hero and not a coward!" yelled Harry.  
  
"If that's what you want. I just hope you've wrote your will Harry. Avada Kerdava!" roared Voldemort.  
  
Harry felt sharp pains all over his body and his brain felt over loaded. His eyes closed and he could hear Voldemort laughing. His heart stopped beating and the last thing he saw in his eyelids was an image of Hermione, Ron and his family.  
  
Later...  
  
Harry's body was put in a coffin and there was a room filled with people all crying.  
  
The vicar was, at the front, saying a speech about Harry's life.  
  
In the middle front pew sat Harry's wife Isis with her four children. They were each sobbing and Alex's wife sat by him, comforting him.  
  
Hermione and Dean were sat in the left front pew. Hermione was trying to hold back tears while passing out tissues to her children. Dean held on to three year old Jamie and rocked him slightly to keep him quiet.  
  
Ron and Lavender sat in the right front pew trying to comfort each other. The children were looking solemn and were quietly paying respects.  
  
Other people, in the church, included the rest of the Weasley clan and many other Hogwart friends  
  
The vicar stopped his speech and paused.  
  
"I would like to call up the person who created a beautiful strong family with the deceased. Mrs. Potter Would you please speak to us about your husband?" asked the vicar.  
  
Isis wiped her tears away before slowly walking to the front.  
  
She stood at the pulpit; her eyes still blood shot and red.  
  
Isis pulled her black velvet shawl tighter around her to keep out the cold before clearing her throat.  
  
"Harry was a brave person. He would always risked his neck for other people and still manage to have a normal life. He cared for his friends and family and loved them with all his heart. I know that Harry died a hero instead of a coward. Because, in my heart, when ever I'll think of Harry I'll see a brave handsome man who sacrificed himself for all wizarding kind," said Isis forcefully.  
  
The vicar nodded along and she was finished, thanked her.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Potter. Would anyone else like to comment on Mr. Potter's life?" asked the vicar.  
  
Ron and Hermione both stood up and made their way to the front. Isis walked slowly back to her seat and sat back down next to Alex.  
  
The two stood next to each other at the pulpit and looked out on to the crowd.  
  
Ron cleared his throat.  
  
"Harry was the best male friend I ever had. He never wanted to see me hurt and would make sure I was happy. He helped me an awful lot and stood up for me when I was insulted. I will never forget Harry and his bravery for as long as I live," said Ron solemnly.  
  
Hermione began to cry and Ron hugged her close.  
  
Hermione took her place at the pulpit and began to talk through her tears.  
  
"Harry was the best person I knew. He was kind, sweet and willing to stand up for us in a situation no matter how little. Some times he could be a tiny bit immature but I still loved him as much as I love Ron. But now Harry's gone. I doubt I'll be able to cope," sobbed Hermione.  
  
Ron helped her back to her seat before walking back to his.  
  
The vicar looked around to see if anyone else wished to speak. No one stood up so he carried on.  
  
"Mr. Potter' s Coffin will now be carried to the graveyard," said the vicar in a emotionless drawl.  
  
The men in the Congregation stood up and made their way to the front.  
  
They placed them selves around the coffin, ready to pick it up.  
  
"O.k. on three. One, Two, Three," said Oliver.  
  
The men then lifted it up and leaned it on their shoulder. They then began to walk up the aisle and towards the door.  
  
The vicar followed them and was followed by the rest of the crowd.  
  
The congregation stopped at a spot where a hole had been dug and a special headstone sat at the top.  
  
The vicar stood by the headstone and waited until the rest of the crowd was circled around the spot.  
  
The men lowered Harry's white Maple coffin into the hole as the women cried and the vicar said some final words.  
  
The hole was then recovered and the crowd began to break away. Tears still fell and memories were shared.  
  
On the recovered plot of land lay Harry's youngest daughter Tali, crying her heart out and repeating the same words. "I love you, daddy and I always will."  
  
On the granite headstone read  
  
Here Lies Harry James Potter  
Aged thirty Years Old.  
1998 to 2020  
Son of James & Lily Potter.  
A very Brave Person and the best undercover Auror the ministry had ever  
seen.  
He will be greatly missed by everyone who knew and loved him.  
R.I.P  
  
THE END 


End file.
